


Stray Cat

by ChocolateStarfish



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angel Wings, Bathing/Washing, Bathtub Sex, Cat Ears, Cat/Human Hybrids, M/M, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Rape, Sleep Sex, Swordfighting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-03 04:55:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11524986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChocolateStarfish/pseuds/ChocolateStarfish
Summary: Victor is a retired Knight. He rescues a stray cat from rapists and somehow ends up ballsdeep in an unconscious catboy's ass.





	Stray Cat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thedevilchicken](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedevilchicken/gifts).



The background noise of the city never faded away not even late at night. Even though the lights of the city blanked out any but the brightest stars Victor liked to climb up here and watch the nightsky. Ever since the fight that cost him most of the mobility in his right leg he preferred to fly up here at night when no one would see and pity him. The Russian Knight. The most famous general. One of the few angel hybrids. Now broken and retired. Without the calling he’d devoted most of his life to he simply didn’t know what to do. Most Knights turned to training young hopeful heroes when injuries forced them to retire but none of the cadets Yakov had introduced him to had taken his fancy. He wasn’t even sure what he looked for in a possible successor but bland competence wasn’t it. To be a true knight a man or woman needed more than just devotion to duty and basic skills. Fire. Passion. Grace. A natural talent and a tendency to surprise. 

Far below him the screech of a cat hybrid sounded. Perhaps some of the alley cats had gotten into a fight again. The next scream was clearly human. Victor tilted his head to hear better. Yakov always told him not to get involved in simple city matters but the work of a hero was never done. If there was someone in trouble it was his duty to help even if the problem wasn’t orcs or demons. That yowl sounded painful. Victor dove over the parapet head-first with his wings pressed close to his back to minimize wind resistance. Around the second storey he suddenly spread his wings to catch himself and hover. The sight below him made him glad he hadn’t turned his back. Three men had a catboy over a barrel. The catboy’s pants were around his ankles and one of the men was between his legs. The yowls of pain made it quite clear that the blond cat wasn’t into it and the scratches on the arms of the man who was holding his wrists still attested to his fighting spirit.

Righteous fury swept through Victor and his glory sword appeared in his hand. How dare these men besmirch his city like this? His heartbeat echoed through his sword and spread through the dark night like a silver bell. The noise alerted the men who raped the catboy and they raised their heads in fear. With a yelp they let go off their victim and ran. The one who had raped the catboy last hopped a bit while he ran because he tried to pull his jeans up and close the zipper while he ran. The blond catboy slid off the barrel and tried to rise but his legs gave out under him. Victor had planned to chase the assailants and bring them to justice but at the sight of the blond’s pain his body reacted all on its own. His sword disappeared and he was on his knees beside the cat in an instant. Without hesitation he scooped the injured boy up into his arms.

“Don’t touch me,” the catboy hissed and took a swipe at him but before Victor could reply to that the boy blinked and fell asleep in his arms. Victor assumed the attackers must have given him a drug to knock him out but right now that was all to the good as it allowed him to take the poor thing home where he could take care of him properly. He spread his strong white wings and even with his leg out of commission he gained the air easily.

Once home he set the catboy down on his couch carefully and looked his guest over. Out in the dark he hadn’t gotten a good view but now his eyebrows rose in surprise. This catboy had golden hair and pale skin as well as gorgeous striped ears and a flexible tail covered in shiny fur. This was no ordinary street cat. What was a rare snow tiger doing out on the streets? No wonder the men had jumped him this boy was worth a fortune on the black market. Victor shook his head and looked through the boy’s pockets. There were only a few small coins and a tag. “Yuri Plisetsky” the name tag read. Plisetsky? He was sure he’d heard that name before but he couldn’t at all remember where. No matter. He was sure he’d remember if it was important. The catboy whimpered in his sleep. He’d looked furious and dangerous while he was awake but now that he slept he was quite cute and pretty. Another whimper. There must be hidden injuries so Victor undressed the sleeping young man carefully. There was a big bruise on his hip and a nasty cut on his thigh. Smaller bruises and scabbed-over cuts were scattered all over Yuri’s body probably from various fights he’d gotten into.

Careful not to wake the cat up Victor picked him up and carried him to the bathroom. He set the Yuri down carefully and undressed himself quickly. The bathtub filled itself with warm water and once it was half full Victor gently set the boy down in the tub then climbed in after him. The boy’s tail bristled in the typical cat reaction to water. He took up a washcloth and gentle began to wash Yuri’s body. Victor took special care with his injuries and made sure not to scrub too hard. There was a smear of dirt right across the boy’s right nipple so Victor spent quite some time there. He scrubbed it carefully until the dirt was gone and the cute little pink nipple was all pointy. Once his attention was drawn to Yuri’s nipples he couldn’t look away. He reached for the second nipple and pinched it lightly until it matched the other. Cute.

He abandoned the washcloth and slid his bare hands over Yuri’s soapy slick skin. Soft pale skin over lean muscles covered in dark bruises. Golden hair and striped fur. A round little ass that pressed against Victor’s hard cock. Victor bit his lip. He was a Knight. He shouldn’t give in to base desires like this but then again catboys weren’t considered human and this boy had been raped already so another quick fuck surely wouldn’t make much of a difference. Conscience pushed aside Victor returned to his exploration of the slim body in his arms. Yuri’s small cock was quite appealing as were his strong thighs. Since the boy was still asleep it was easy to lift him up and put him right on Victor’s hard cock. The catboy’s ass was still stretched from the earlier rape so Victor’s cock slid in easily. Victor groaned. This ass was hot and slick and a much better fuck than he’d expected from a raped streetcat.

All hesitation gone he placed his hands under Yuri’s hips to keep him in place and then he snapped his hips up. He fucked up into Yuri’s slender body over and over again and made the unconscious boy bounce on his cock. Water splashed out of the bathtub but Victor barely noticed. All his attention was on the stray cat he had rescue and who squeezed tight around his hard cock now. Such a good fuck this catboy was. How much better would he be when he was awake? With a groan Victor came deep in Yuri’s abused ass. He held Yuri close and relaxed for a couple of minutes then he went back to what he’d done before. He washed Yuri’s body and cleaned away every trace of what he’d just done. Then he stepped out of the bath and lifted the still asleep boy out as well. He dried his guest off with soft towels then carried him to his bed. He crawled in bed with Yuri and snapped his fingers to turn the lights off. He’d deal with his new pet in the morning.

The sun was already up high when a crash and a clatter woke Victor up. He rubbed his eyes and sat up sleepily. Had that come from his kitchen? Surely not. He had lived alone since the last battle when a stray arrow took his doggirl Makkachin from him. She’d been slowing down over the past year because unlike most hybrids dog hybrids aged almost like dogs. Angel hybrids had the same life expectancy as humans and cat hybrids only a decade or so less. The world had been a lot greyer without his cheerful pet around. He got up and threw on a bathrobe that was wide enough to fit over his wings then walked to the kitchen to make some coffee and plan his day. When he entered his kitchen he was greeted with an unexpected sight. A catboy with very shiny fur crouched in a corner and ate cookies from a smashed jar. “Oh!” Victor exclaimed. He suddenly remembered the events of the night before and how he’d first rescued and then fucked the stray. Yuri was naked and the bruises on his pale skin looked even worse than the night before but his eyes were clear and furious. Yuri’s tail lashed angrily as he continued to shove cookies in his mouth and Victor wasn’t at all surprised because the catboy’s ribs were quite visible under his skin. He must have been half-starved.

“Stop staring, jerkface,” Yuri hissed around a mouthful of cookies and his tail swished dangerously.

Victor smiled. Such spirit! “Good morning.”

“Whatever. I didn’t break in here I woke up in your stupid bed,” Yuri grumbled with his ears tilted suspiciously.

The catboy continued to glare at him suspiciously but Victor ignored that. He’d been glared at across swords often enough that a cat’s claws didn’t intimidate him so he made coffee and hummed to himself and ignored the boy on his kitchen floor. While he waited for the coffee to be ready he ordered some food to be delivered. He’d often cooked for his dog but he didn’t have any ingredients now because he hadn’t been home much lately. Perhaps he’d get back into the habit now that he had a new pet. Yuri wasn’t as skittish as most strays he’d encountered in the past and just continued to eat while Victor fussed around the kitchen but he did jump in surprise when the doorbell rang and the food was delivered.

Victor tilted his head as he smiled at the catboy. “Eat with me,” he offered. Yuri hissed at him at first but once the food was on the table the grumble of his stomach made the cat hybrid change his mind. The cat rose to his feet in a graceful fluid motion even though every inch of his body radiated angry defiance and stalked over to the table. Victor’s eyebrows rose in surprise at the sight. Cats were naturally graceful but this boy seemed exceptional even for a tiger hybrid. The little noises of delight Yuri made while he ate were adorable despite his fierce glare and after he’d stuffed his face for a couple of minutes he even forgot to look angry. Victor ate with almost as much enthusiasm because it had been entirely too long since he’d had such pretty company. “Where are you from?” he asked.

“Dunno,” Yuri grumbled around a mouthful of meat.

“Are you an orphan?”

Yuri just shrugged his shoulders. Victor continued to talk and ask questions but he didn’t get a proper answer to any of his questions about the catboy’s past. It appeared that Yuri’s memory only reached a few months back when he’d escaped from a seller of rare animal hybrids and he’d been on the street since then. He’d been attacked a lot because people and fellow hybrids thought he must be weak because of his pretty face and slender body but he’d given as good as he got in most fights and had earned a degree of respect from the local strays. Yuri didn’t go into any detail but it was pretty clear that last night wasn’t the first time he’d been raped. After half an hour the last bite of food was gone and Yuri finally stopped eating. How could such a small cat devour such a mountain of food? Next time he’d have to order more.

“We need to find you some clothes and get you signed up with the pet register,” Victor mused out loud.

“I’m not anyone’s pet!” Yuri hissed at him. His tail was bristled in obvious anger. “You don’t own me, asshole!”

“Of course not,” Victor agreed pleasantly. He trailed his eyes over Yuri’s body mostly to figure out his size but at least in part because the sight was quite pleasant. Yuri crossed his arms over his chest and huffed then stalked out of the kitchen. The cat’s small but shapely ass looked even more appealing in motion so Victor followed him out of the kitchen and watched as the boy explored his apartment. Cat hybrids were known for their gracefulness but there was a sense of purpose to Yuri’s movements that intrigued him. He ordered some clothes online then made a few appointments. It was a long shot but if this idea of his worked out…

Yuri had refused to sleep in Victor’s bed or in Makkachin’s old basket so Victor had bought him a catbed after two days but Yuri hadn’t slept in that either. The catboy seemed to prefer to nap in hard to reach spots like the closet and under the couch but that wasn’t unusual for rescued strays especially when they were as prickly as this one. Lots of good food seemed to have calmed the little tiger at least a little but not enough to allow Victor to touch him let alone fuck him. Yuri paced in circles from obvious boredom so Victor picked up the leoprint collar he’d ordered and held it out. “Would you like to go outside?” he asked.

The green-eyed cat whirled around to glare at him. “I’m fucking bored of course I want to go outside!” he snapped. The shorts and leoprint shirt made him look even cuter than usual and the irritated swish of his tail was adorable.

“In this neighbourhood you can’t go outside without a collar,” Victor explained. His apartment was in one of the good city parts and only humans and high-class hybrids like him were allowed around here. Animal hybrids needed a collar and a registered owner or they were picked up and thrown in jail and from the way Yuri’s pale skin paled even more he clearly knew what happened to pretty pets like him in jail. Everyone from the dog-catcher on up would likely rape his tight ass until he wished he was back on the streets.

Yuri growled low in his throat but Victor waited patiently. “Fine but I’m not your pet,” he finally huffed.

“Of course,” Victor agreed. The little tiger stalked up to him. The catboy looked absolutely amazing like this all worked up and furious so Victor decided to have a little fun. He trailed his fingers over the catboy’s pale throat then slowly slid the colour around his neck. He caressed Yuri’s soft blond hair under the pretense that he needed to push it out of the way to close the collar. Once the collar was firmly closed he sat down on his couch and pulled the cat down with him. The boy was short enough that Victor could kiss his neck when the boy sat on his lap. The catboy squirmed and tried to wiggle out of his grasp but he wrapped his arms tight around his middle and held him close. The squirming and wiggling in his lap was quite nice and Victor hardened quickly. As long as Yuri didn’t use his fangs he wasn’t worried about a little resistance since cats were usually willful and not easy to tame they weren’t like dog hybrids who were usually happy and eager to please their owners. You just had to be patient and firm and know what you wanted from them.

“Let go!” the little tiger demanded but Victor had no such intentions. “Don’t touch me!”

He nuzzled the boy’s neck above the collar and caressed his soft tail. Yuri’s tail twitched under his touch and the fur puffed up angrily so he made sure to keep one arm around Yuri’s middle at all times so that he couldn’t slip away. He slipped his hand up under the catboy’s leoprint shirt to tease his cute little pink nipples until they were pointy and hard and Yuri’s angry huffs turned to confused little gasps. The shirt was a bit too big for the boy so it was easy to push it off his shoulder and nibble on the soft white skin of his neck and shoulder.

“Let go,” Yuri demanded again but he sounded a lot less sure than earlier.

Victor opened the tiger’s shorts and curled his long fingers around the catboy’s pale little cock. Yuri hissed and growled at the first touches but Victor stayed patient. He caressed and kissed his pet until Yuri’s little cock was fully hard though he still struggled to get away. He pushed the boy’s shorts down which left the catboy half naked with just a too-big leoprint shirt and a collar on his slender body. After a moment of thought he pushed two fingers into Yuri’s mouth. Of course the little tiger bit down in indignation but as a veteran of many fights Victor wasn’t bothered by a little pain. He pushed his fingers in and out of the catboy’s mouth until they were slick with saliva then he pushed Yuri’s long slender legs apart and brushed his fingertips over Yuri’s puckered little asshole. The furious little tiger froze at the first touch to his ass but then he struggled harder than ever.

“Stay still I don’t want to hurt you,” Victor ordered.

“Fuck off!” Was the only answer he got but Yuri did calm down a little. Just enough so that Victor could push his saliva-slick fingertips past the tight tight muscle. There was a hiss and a little mewl that Yuri would probably deny he ever made but not much resistance so he pushed his fingers in deeper. He made sure to continue to kiss the pale neck and shoulder so temptingly on offer and in addition he pushed the leoprint shirt up and teased the sensitive pink nipples some more. He fingerfucked Yuri with two fingers and pinched his nipples until the catboy threw his head back and yowled. That was the sign he’d waited for the sign that meant the cat was ready to be fucked which was a good thing because he’d been hard for a while and seriously wanted to fuck his pet. Yuri had been a good fuck when he was unconscious and loose but Victor was sure he’d be an even better fuck now that he was awake and tight.

He half expected the catboy to bolt when he pulled his fingers free but Yuri stayed in place. He kissed his cheek as a reward then pushed him to his knees in front of the couch so that the catboy was bent over the couch with his ass in the air and his legs spread ready to be fucked. It only took a moment to push his own bathrobe apart and out of the way and then Victor’s cock brushed against Yuri’s naked ass. He pushed the tiger’s tail aside and spread the pale round cheeks apart with his thumbs and pressed his tip against the tight pink hole.

“No!” Yuri gasped in surprise at the size. “That won’t fit! Let go!”

But Victor had been prepared  for that reaction. He put one hand on the back of his pet’s neck and pushed his face down on the couch. The catboy struggled and squirmed but he had him firmly and there was no risk of escape. Undaunted by the boy’s struggles he rubbed the tip of his cock up and down the cleft of the catboy’s sweet little ass then thrust in suddenly. Yuri yowled in surprise and pain but Victor knew the boy could take it so he pushed in deeper and deeper while the boy yowled until the whole length of his big cock was sheathed in the tight sweet ass.

“I’ll kill you!” Yuri’s curse was half muffled by the couch cushions so it was easy to ignore.

Victor kissed the catboy’s neck again. He gave him lots of sweet little kisses and caresses and he pinched and caressed his nipples too and stroked his dick but at the same time made sure the catboy was firmly pinned and could not escape. Once the boy’s ass relaxed enough Victor started to thrust slowly. He made sure to keep his movements gentle since he wanted to tame this pet not break him and he continued his caresses. Yuri’s hard little cock got special attention and was stroked and teased until the tiger’s little yowls were more pleasure than pain. The catboy’s caterwauling was quite hot so he gradually sped up and fucked him faster. When he was pretty sure that there would be no more resistance for now he pulled out and pushed him up onto the couch fully. Yuri was even more attractive and fuckable like this. On his back with his legs spread and his hard little cock nestled among his golden pubic hair. His shirt was pushed up far enough to expose his cute pink nipples and his hair was all a mess. The striking green eyes were still furious and defiant but as long as his claws were sheathed Victor didn’t mind that. He knelt between Yuri’s legs and looked down at him and Yuri glared back.

“If you’re gonna fuck me you could at least kiss me,” Yuri demanded and his cheeks turned just a little pink.

He was more than glad to grant this wish. He covered the catboy with his body and kissed him firmly and thoroughly and in turn the boy wrapped his arms around Victor’s shoulders and held on. There was a hint of claws when he thrust back in but angel hybrids healed fast so he didn’t care of the boy scratched his shoulders up a little while he fucked him. He pounded the lithe body into the couch with deep strong thrusts and made his little pet yowl with pleasure. Yuri’s ass was tight and hot and his howls were quite erotic. After a few more minutes Victor sneaked his hand between their bodies to wrap his fingers around the catboy’s small cock and jerk him off. The boy came quickly and howled and howled through it. The tight squeeze of the catboy’s orgasm was too much for Victor and he thrust in roughly to fuck through the increased tightness until he was sure Yuri must be sore from the rough fuck. He finally came as well and pumped his seed deep into his pet’s slender body.

“Ahh,” Victor sighed. That was a good fuck. He kissed Yuri again then dragged him to the shower to get ready for the trip outside. Soon they were cleaned up and dressed but when he went to attach the leash to the collar the catboy balked.

“No way! Get that thing away from me,” the boy hissed. His ears were tilted dangerously and his tail swished.

“Be good and I’ll buy you anything you want for dinner,” Victor offered but Yuri just kicked the wall and glared stubbornly. “Come on you’ll like the place I’ll take you to,” he coaxed.

Green eyes narrowed suspiciously. “What are you planning, asshole?”

Victor just smiled and brushed his bangs out of his eyes. He really needed to get his hair cut some time. Every time he titled his head his bangs brushed across his eyes. “You’ll see.”

“Ugh fine,” the catboy gave in finally but he growled the whole time while Victor attached the leash and unlocked the door. “This better be fun.”

Victor leaned against the wall to rest his game leg. He’d done a practice round with Yuri but his leg wasn’t able to hold him up for more than a couple minutes at a time especially not for something as demanding as swordplay. Nevertheless these few minutes had been enough to confirm his suspicion. The stray cat he’d found was highly talented and despite his lost memories he’d clearly been trained to fight. His swordplay was gracious and beautiful and he looked quite likely to be deadly on the battlefield once he was fully grown. At first Yakov hadn’t been happy about the pet he brought to his training hall but just thirty seconds after Yuri’s picked up a sword Yakov had nodded and gone to make a phone call. Twenty minutes later Yakov’s formidable ex-wife the swordmistress Lilia had walked in and taken charge. Victor knew she wasn’t human but he’d never been able to figure out what kind of hybrid she was. Whatever she was it clearly intimidated Yuri who had obeyed her without much argument which had surprised him quite a bit. But then again the furious little tiger was probably happy to have a sharp sword and he really seemed to enjoy himself as he cut various training dummies apart. Victor smiled as he watched the stray cat he’d picked up. It seemed like fate had dropped the talented youth who could possibly take his place right in his lap when he’d almost given up on ever finding a suitable heir.

“This boy is incredibly talented but his training has been neglected,” Lilia informed Victor and Yakov once Yuri collapsed on the floor because he couldn’t continue the practice fight against her for even one more moment.

“He’s been a stray for the past couple of months,” Victor explained. Lilia sniffed as if that wasn’t a good excuse and laid out a strict training regime which Victor was to oversee for the most part while Lilia would take care of the swordplay and would figure out a way to get the boy licensed as a knight cadet. Without a birth certificate or at least a bill of sale that was usually impossible but he had every confidence that she’d be able to make it happen.

On the way home Yuri was too exhausted to make much trouble so Victor took him to a park for a bit of fresh air and to a pet store to get him some proper toys and the cat supplements Lilia had suggested to help build the catboy’s stamina. At the park Yuri just napped in the sun so Victor had some time to think about his plans. He’d need to teach his catboy not just the art of the sword but tactics and all the other things a knight needed to know as well. Horses. How to lead people. The weak points of orcs and of orcish armies. Demons and how to slay them. He was so deep in thought that he didn’t even notice that Yuri had woken up until a kick against his shin brought him back to reality.

“I’m hungry!” Yuri demanded. “Take me home.”

“Yes yes,” Victor agreed and was more than happy to comply. Yuri had said home. That was a good sign that his little stray was ready to settle in.


End file.
